My First Demons Fic!
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: This is my first Demons fanfiction so it's not that great but it's worth a couple seconds of time, I think. Please, R&R!


Mina came down from her roof and smiled as she looked around her apartment. It certainly was interesting, being able to see everything one again. She had just wanted to stare at Ruby, Luke, and, most of all, Rupert until she would know what they looked like forever. She went home though, rather than going to Jenny's with the others, because she knew Rupert would tease her mercilessly for staring constantly at him. She also knew she would make a fool of herself in doing so.

She spotted something black draped over the back of an armchair and heard the clinking of glasses in her kitchen and walked from the little sitting room in the back of her apartment where she kept her old brown piano to the kitchen. Rupert was standing by the counter, pouring two glasses of scotch out. She walked slowly to him, her steps making not one sound despite her ridicules high-heels, and slid her arms around him from behind. He set down his glass and tried to turn but she held him firm. "This is amazing. My apartment actually looks good, Rupert. I was just looking out at the city and I cannot begin to describe how impressive it is. So much has changed."

"I bet," he said with a rare chuckle. She loosened her grip and he turned to look at her. "Looked at yourself yet?" She shook her head and he grinned. She let him lead her to her bathroom and smiled as he urged her in front of the mirror, his hands over her eyes at first. "All right, Mina. Take a look at what I have the pleasure of seeing every day."

She looked at her appearance in the mirror but her smile slowly faded. She never had liked her appearance. Being a vampire though, she had always thought her appearance improved. It was the thought that gave her any confidence at all. But she was the same. Dark hair that clashed with her pale skin and the same frightfully piercing eyes. Rupert frowned when he saw her smile vanish and turned her to look at him gently. "What's the matter, Mina?"

"I'm still so plain," she replied softly. "Did I ever tell you how Jonathon used to tell me that my simplistic appearance was beautiful to him? He called me plain, even when he called me beautiful." She chuckled bitterly and his frown deepened.

"Mina Harper, you are anything but plain. You wanna talk plain, take a look at Ruby." She felt a smile threaten at his little shot at the younger girl but she could help but wonder if maybe he had never shown any interest because of her appearance. She felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks. He brushed them away and said, "Mina, don't do that. You're…Do I really have to say it?"

"Say what?" She pulled away from him and went towards her piano room sadly. He joined her a few minutes later, setting the tray with a bottle of scotch and two glasses down on the small table between the two red armchairs.

"Come 'ere," he demanded softly once seated. She got up from the piano bench and walked to him. He took hold of her waist and made her sit in his lap with her feet over the armrest and her arms around his neck so she would fall off him onto the ground. He kept his arms securely around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I will go to hell for saying this, Mina, but you're more beautiful than any woman I've ever known, my wife included. Do I need to tell you everything extraordinary about you?"

"Please," she replied softly with a smile so small he could hardly tell it was there. He pleaded silently with an uncomfortable look on his face but she needed to know what he thought of her so badly. Her sight was beginning to fade, she realized, and he was becoming blurry. Like last time, her thirst became more potent as she began to turn human once more. She nuzzled her face into his neck and he stroked her hair gently. "You're so warm."

"Easy, Mina. You're almost there," he assured her, pulling her closer to him. "Do you need something to drink?"

"That won't cut it." There was a slight hiss in her voice and her grip was becoming painful but he held on to her anyway. He allowed her to lick his throat but gave her hips a rough squeeze when her fangs scraped his skin. "Distract me, Rupert. I want it so badly."

"Just take it easy. You're almost there." She whimpered, actually trying to take a real bite out of him. He jerked away and shook his head. "Okay, okay. I'll distract you. Let's talk about how gorgeous you are."

Mina pulled back and looked at his big blue eyes. She wanted his face to be her last sight for a long time. "Tell me then."

"Well, let's see. Ah, yes. You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It's got great color and it's very silky," he said awkwardly. She smiled and prodded his chest gently to urge him on. "You have a wonderful smile. Did I mention I love that bright red lipstick? And your eyes…Mina, even when you can't see, it's like they're looking right through me. I think it's amazing." She snuggled up to him and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "Did I mention those curves yet? If you didn't look so damn fragile, you'd have men pouncing on you every moment of the day."

She laughed softly and kissed his jaw gently. "I look fragile? Now, how can that be? Oh, damn it. I'm loosing my sight." His grip on her waist tightened and she found herself pressed against his chest very firmly. She saw his eyes flutter, though it was blurry, when her breasts pressed into him. "Galvin," she said softly. He looked down at her and she burned the image of his darkened, lustful gaze into her memory. "You really think all that? You're not lying to make me feel better?"

"Of course not, Mina," he assured her. She stroked his cheek and felt him shiver slightly. "You know, you need a new piano. At least we know what I should get you for Christmas, huh?"

"Mm," she replied as she stroked his cheek again and watched darkness begin to overcome her vision. "I'm glad you're here, Rupert."

"Good. Feeling better?" He stroked the hair from her face tenderly and she nodded. "So, did you notice I've lost weight since the last time you saw me? I took that mean little comment to heart." She laughed quietly and leaned towards him. He watched her unfocused eyes as she leaned up to kiss him and wondered about her bright red lipstick leaving a stain on his lips briefly. But when those wonderfully red lips touched his, all he could think about was; _How the hell are they so soft?_ Then he was lost, moving his hand over her back and kissing her with all his passion and desire for her.

Mina moaned when she felt him respond so enthusiastically to her. She could picture that lust-clouded gaze in her mind as his hands searched her body for how to remove her blouse. "I wish we had done this while I could see," she whispered into his ear. She gave a mock sigh and a seductive little smile with her next sentence. "I guess I'll just have to feel my way around."

He stood up, taking her with him, and carried her straight to her bedroom. He set her on the bed and pulled her jacket off quickly but gently. She was smiling and he couldn't help but smile back. "Feel your way around, huh? When did you get to be such a little tease?"

"Would you just kiss me already?" she replied seriously, reaching for his hands. He let her take hold of one but used the other to stroke the hair from her face before kissing her.

Mina's moans of pleasure echoed off the walls almost all night, accompanied by Galvin's groans. In the morning, Mina woke and reached around for Galvin. He wasn't there though. She found his shirt on the floor though and pulled it on, going into the kitchen. He was making his famous omelets, by the smell, and he seemed to be humming, to her amusement. She walked over quietly and slid her arms around him from behind. He smiled and greeted her quietly. "Good morning," she replied softly. "Something smells delicious."

"Yes, you do, darlin'." He turned to kiss her and she smiled. "I'd love to taste you every day."

"Galvin, when did you get so sweet?" she teased, stroking his cheek gently as she moved closer to him so he could put his arms around her.

"Oh, somewhere between rounds two and three when you were making those cute little gasping sounds," he purred into his new lover's ear, running his hands over her back and kissing her forehead. She giggled shyly and he grinned. "That is the most adorable laugh I've ever heard. You know what? Fuck breakfast. We're going back to bed."

She laughed as he lifted her right off the floor and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt one hand leave her lower back to shut off the burner as they kissed. To her surprise, she was lowered to a cushiony surface in no time at all. She felt the material and discovered that she was on her couch, to her pleasure. Wasting no time, he ripped off her panties and she moaned at his ferocity. "Oh," she gasped with a smile. "Aren't we eager?"

"I plan to have you as many times as I possibly can today," he replied by way of an explanation, stroking her cheek gently as he tossed the remains of the red object to the floor. "I love you, Mina."

Her smile widened and she softly gasped with joy. "Rupert," she said as tears began to fill her eyes. He moved up and stroked her cheek in an attempt to soothe her, worried about her reaction for a brief moment before she continued. "I love you too. You can't imagine how long I've waited to hear that from your lips."

"Oh, yes, I can, baby," he said with a laugh. "I've waited a very long time to say it." He kissed her nose and grinned at her. "And to hear it back." She kissed him lovingly with a beaming smile.

"I'll tell you every day, if you'll do the same," she whispered as he tore the shirt off her body, the sweet moment over for him. He needed her. Now. "Promise, Rupert."

"I swear, Mina. I'll tell you every day for the rest of our lives." She smiled and whispered a soft thank you into his ear.

**Finished! Not such a good ending, I know, but it was the best I could think of. Thanks for reading my first ever Demons fic!**


End file.
